Qual casal vocês preferem Amor improvável
by lsmask
Summary: Decidimos minha gente, acabou saindo um GaaSakIta! Desculpemnos amantes de SasuSaku, mas minha mente insana fez greve e eu não consegui criar um SasuSaku, obrigada pela ajuda, leiam e postem review, tá bem legal!
1. Chapter 1

Passe para o capítulo seguinte para ler meus comentários ou abra direto o capítulo três para iniciar a leitura

Valew

Olá pessoal como vão?

Bem estou escrevendo isso para vocês, pois estou com uma nova fic para escrever, mas não sei qual será o par da Sakura.

Por isso deixo a decisão com vocês leitores.

Vocês preferem:

Sasuke com Sakura

Neji com Sakura

Sai com Sakura

Gaara com Sakura.

Escolham para mim o casal, aquele que for mais votado será o casal da fic.

Me mandem suas respostas por rewien.

Grata LSMASK.


	2. Agradecimentos

Olá pessoal, agente decidiu lançar um GaaSakIta no final das contas, o fato é que o SasuSaku foi eliminado pela falta de criatividade, simplesmente são tantos que a mente da gente não consegue criar mais um aos amantes de SasuSaku, foi mals, mas pra quem quer um ItaSak, prepare-se, sinceramente, eu adorei... eu espero que todo mundo goste... valeu mesmo pra todo mundo que deu opinião, deve ter ajudado muita gente que também queria escrever, gente valeu, ceis tudo mora dentro du nossu coração, ceis são ótimus ♥

Bom gente Agora é assim, eu não tenho tanta criatividade pra título, então fica do jeito que tá


	3. Confusões na sorveteria

Na cidade de Tókio existiam duas grandes empresas, embora suas funções sejam diferentes elas viviam em guerra, uma disputa muito agressiva apesar de ninguém nota-la, cada família tinha um herdeiro e para que eles se tornassem grandes pessoas no futuro ela foram enviadas para grandes colégios e possuíram grandes instrutores que os ensinavam desde a teoria até a pratica, eram crianças perfeitas que foram criadas para serem grandes pessoas, na escola eram populares, invejados e admirados por todos a sua volta.

A primeira criança se chamava Uchiha Itachi um garoto de longos cabelos pretos e olhos de igual cor, era uma pessoa fria, mas muito atraente, tinha todas as garotas ao seu pé, mas por causa de seu gênio a tratava como simples objetos de seus desejos, ele não ligava para nenhum tipo de sentimento, sempre foi assim e seus tios duvidavam que seria diferente, ele se tornou assim desde que presenciou a morte se seus pais, seu irmão caçula ainda muito pequeno não se lembrava de muita coisa, ele era igual a Itachi, mas contrario do irmão era uma pessoa rebelde e que morava no exterior junto com uns tios dele, toda vez que se lembrava daquilo fatídico dia era algo horrível, sentia náusea, mas não demonstrava isso em hipótese alguma para as pessoas, tinha que ser forte, e se tornou, a única e ultima vez que ele chorou foi no enterro naqueles que ele mais amou, e desde então nunca mais, prometeu a si mesmo se tornar uma pessoa forte e capaz de comandar a empresa, foi isso que ele fez, se aproveitou de todas as oportunidades, e as usou até não restar mais uma gota dela, a única coisa que ele gostava de fazer era tocar a sua guitarra, e cantar,sua voz era bonita, lutava kung-fu, praticava kendô, e sabia mexer com armas de fogo. Tinha grandes amigos que também eram filhos de donos de empresas, Hyuuga Neji e Hyuuga Hinata filhos do dono da segunda maior empresa de Tókio,possuíam olhos perolados Neji era o mais velho cabelos compridos e de cor castanho, habilidoso e menos frio que Itachi era seguido por sua prima 1 ano mais nova que ele Hinata, uma frágil menina de cabelos curtos pretos, era muito tímida com os outros mas quando com os amigos era uma garota normal, Inuzuka Kiba um garoto alegre e mulherengo que vivia com o seu cão Akamaru, cabelos curtos e bagunçados seu pai era dono da maior rede de veterinárias do país, e participava de diversos congressos de animais, Aburame Shino um rapaz calado que sempre usa óculos seus pai eram o melhor biólogo na área de parasitologia que existia, ele ajuda no controle de pragas na agricultura do país, e por fim Yamanaka Ino, uma bela menina, atraia muitos meninos com o seu charme, sua família era dona da maior floricultura do país eles exportavam para diversos paises, e alguns de seus tios trabalhavam com a família de Shino, era uma garota extrovertida e que tinha uma certa queda por Itachi mas este nunca a deu atenção. Os cinco andavam sempre juntos

na escola ou para passear, eles estudavam em uma das mais famosas escolas do Japão.

A segunda criança era uma linda menina de magníficos olhos verdes que mais pareciam uma jóia preciosa do que qualquer outra coisa, eles eram profundos e chamavam muito a atenção, mostrava sempre alegria, contagiava a todos, mas ao mesmo tempo eram olhos tristes, que viram coisas que jamais gostaria de ver, e esta coisa foi a morte de seus pai e quase a sua própria, isso lhe causou um trauma a armas de fogo, seus cabelos eram rosas uma cor pouco comum, longo macios e sedosos, ela era uma menina muito delicada e de coração puro, sensível ao sentimento alheio se preocupava por todos, era uma garota pura em todos os sentidos, sempre carregava um sorriso em sua face que a todos encantavam, atraiam os garotos por sua pureza e apesar de ter um corpo invejável ela não se utilizava de sensualidade para atrai-los e sim um grande charme natural que possuía, era calma sua voz era doce e suave, quando cantava todos paravam para escuta-la de igual era quando tocava piano e ela transmitia sentimento em sua musica, praticava yoga,e arco e flecha, seu nome era Haruno Sakura, tinha grandes amigos Sabaku no Gaara seu namorado e Sabaku no Temari, filhos de empresários chineses que mandaram seus filhos para o Japão para estudarem Gaara era 1 ano mais velho que Temari, um garoto frio e indiferente as pessoas a única pessoa que ouvia e que falava era Sakura, era ruivo, também de olhos verde só que este era indiferente ao mundo seu corpo atlético o tornava um garoto cobiçado, Temari era mais diferente de Gaara seu temperamento era forte, se irritava fácil, mas era uma boa menina era loira de olhos verdes mas não como os de Sakura, Mitarashi Tenten era filha do comandante do exército do Japão era alegre em exagero, sempre sorria a dificilmente ficava triste quando isso acontecia era amparada pelos amigos, tinha cabelos castanho escuro e comprido eles estavam sempre em um coque repartido em dois seus olhos também castanho transmitiam alegria, e seu corpo era muito lindo , Nara Shikamaru, seu pai era simplesmente o chefe das operações especiais do país, um garoto de cabelos sempre preso em rabo de cavalo para cima um preguiçoso de marca maior, mas muito inteligente, e Uzumaki Naruto filho do chefe de estado um garoto igual a Tenten só que um pouco mais alegre, loiro de olhos de um azul vivo que todos achavam lindo, era igual a Shikamaru e Gaara muito cobiçado pelas garotas, era quase que um mulherengo, mas quando ficava com uma pessoa a coisa era séria assim como Gaara que quando começou a namorar Sakura não olhava para menina alguma, Shikamaru que tinha uma certa queda pela irmã de Gaara Temari, os Naruto e Shikamaru estavam agora solteiros não queriam ficar no momento com ninguém. Os cinco eram unidos, aonde um ia os outros iam atrás, faziam tudo juntos, estudavam em uma das mais fortes escolas, assim como Itachi e seus amigos estudavam em uma, eles estudavam em outra, já que só existiam duas que se empatavam em termos de melhor qualidade de ensino, entre outras coisas.

Essas eram as duas crianças donas das duas maiores empresas do Japão, as duas disputavam pelo primeiro lugar no mercado, e seus herdeiros eram adolescentes formidáveis, Itachi, Gaara, Neji e Shikamaru tinham 17 anos enquanto que os outros tinham 16, e cada grupo não conhecia o outro.

Era tarde em um dia perfeito para se dar um passeio cada grupo esta com seus amigos menos Sakura e Itachi que estavam se dirigindo ao lugar. Sakura estava em um lado da rua e Itachi em outro, até que o moreno ouve um barulho de choro vindo do outro lado ele para sua caminhada e olha para a criança, aquele choro já estava se tornando irritante para ele até que de repente ele vê uma menina de estranhos cabelos longos e rosa correndo até a criança, ela se abaixa e começa a ajuda-la.

Sakura- Calma lindinha, me diga qual é o seu nome?

Mili- Me chamo Mili e acabei de cair.

A criança não parava de chorar, até que sente ser abraçada pela garota.

Sakura- Não precisa chorar mais eu estou aqui para te ajudar- ela pega um bandaid e coloca no joelho machucado da menina- Agora esta tudo bem Mili-chan, acho melhor você voltar para casa que sua mãe já deve estar preocupada com você.

A menina olha para Sakura e lhe sorri docemente, em retribuição ela a abraça e lhe da um beijo.

Mili- Obrigada moça- e sai correndo para casa. Ao ver a menina indo para casa ela se levanta segue o seu caminho para o local combinado com os amigos, enquati isso Sai continuava a observa-la sem desviar uma vez se quer seu olhar da bela garota, mas depois de um tempo voltou ao seu caminho.

Chegando ao local combinado que era uma sorveteria Itachi logo avistou seus amigos, Ino correu até seu encontro e o abraçou, este não fez nada em resposta, acenou para todos e sentou-se à mesa com os amigo, pediu uma taça de sorvete de chocolate com limão, e uma cobertura de chocolate. Minutos depois Sakura chegou e foi até seus amigos, cumprimentou a todos com um beijo no rosto e um abraço, depois se sentou à mesa ao lado de seu namorado que a beijo de leve na boca, ela pediu uma taça com sorvete de creme e morango com cobertura de chocolate e um morango em cima ao lado de uma cereja, e ficou conversando com os amigo, a conversa estava animada, Sakura desviou a vista um pouco dos amigos e nisso viu um belo rapaz de cabelos pretos olho negros e frios ele era muito bonito, mas logo desviou os olhos para voltar ao seus amigos, a conversa estava animada para ambos os grupos até que Naruto quando foi pegar a sua terceira taça de sorvete acaba por escorregar no chão e esparramar todo o seu sorvete junto com o suco que Sakura tinha pedido a ele, Hinata que estava passando pelo local acaba escorregando e cai encima de Naruto, Sakura foi a primeira a ver a cena e logo saiu para socorrer ao amigo e a garota foi seguida pelos seus amigos e o namorado, os amigos de Itachi, que também saiu da mesa para ver a cena que para eles foi cômica.

Sakura- Vocês estão bem?- perguntou enquanto ajudava Hinata a se levantar.

Hinata- Hai obrigada.

Sakura- Não há de que- Virou-se para Naruto e começou a ajuda-lo, tirou um lenço que estava em seu bolso e começou a limpá-lo- Naruto-kun, você como esta?

Naruto- Bem mais sujo.

Sakura- Não se preocupe vamos para minha casa e lá eu me encarrego de arranjar roupas limpas para você.

Naruto- Hai- ele se vira para Hinata- e você, esta bem, não se sujou muito?

Hinata- Não, eu estou bem e limpa, desculpe cair em cima de você.

Naruto- Não foi nada.-com um sorriso bobo.

Hinata fica vermelha com o sorriso de Naruto, mas esse sorriso sumiu assim que Neji e Kiba chegaram, Neji estava preocupado com a prima, e Kiba foi muito agressivo colocando a culpa logo no coitado do Naruto.

Kiba- Seu moleque desajeitado, viu só o que você fez?

Naruto- Calma ai cara, não venha com essa agressividade toda que aqui ninguém se machucou.

Kiba- É mas isso quase que acontece com a Hinata.

Neji- Na próxima vez tome cuidado rapaz.

Naruto- Até você?

Sakura- Por favor se acalmem, não aconteceu nada de muito grave, Naruto-kun já pediu desculpas e ela aceitou por isso...

Ino- Por isso nada esse garoto tem que pagar pelos prejuízos horas.

Temari- Ei garota olhe o seu tom.

Ino- Quem é você para vir me falar assim hein?

Temari- Ora sua...

Sakura- Temari-chan se acalme por favor, e pode deixar que eu pago os prejuízos que foram causados.

Naruto- Que isso Sakura-chan, não se preocupe que eu pago isso.

Ino- Pelo menos o garoto tem algo de homem.

Tenten- Garota cale a boca por favor, faça esse bem para a humanidade vai.

Ino- O que mas como você pode falar...

Shikamaru- Falando oras, você dentre as duas é que começou a ser agressiva por isso não tem direito de falar nada certo.

Kiba- Não fale assim com ela.

Shikamaru- Mas que situação problemática.

Sakura- Por favor se acalmem todos.

Kiba- Cala a sua boca garota.

Kiba que nem ao menos tinha visto Sakura direito a manda calar a boca e quase que ia dar um empurrão nela, mas Sakura foi salva pelas mãos de Gaara que a protegeu.

Gaara- Garoto idiota- ele dá um soco no Inuzuka- Jamais se agride uma mulher, nem física e nem verbalmente.

Kiba- Ora seu.

Os dois começam a brigar lá, todos que estavam discutindo param para olhar a briga, Itachi que já estava ficando irritado com aquilo se interfere na luta para separa-los mas a situação estava difícil precisava de ajuda, e a teve por parte de Sakura que entrou no meio dos dois, Itachi vendo a ação da garota vai até ela e a protege do soco que os dois iam acabar dando nela. A briga acaba com Itachi sendo golpeado, Sakura quando viu a cena ficou um tanto chocada, e berrou.

Sakura- PAAREEEMMM, - foi até Itachi e começou a ajuda-lo essa briga é muito sem sentido, parecemos todos crianças deste jeito, rapaz você esta bem?

Itachi- Hai- ele instintivamente põe a mão em seu braço esquerdo vendo isso Sakura delicadamente tira a mão dele e analisa o braço, não havia quebrado mas estava um pouco inchado, e com um corte médio, que ocorreu por causa da queda que sofreu, o corte havia sido feito com os cacos de vidro que da taça de sorvete quebrada.

Sakura- Tenten-chan- ela pega o lenço que estava prendendo o cabelo em forma de tiara e entrega a Tenten- molhe o lenço para mim com água gelada por favor.

Tenten- Hai.- Tenten foi correndo fazer isso.

Itachi- Por que esta fazendo isso?

Sakura- Seu braço esta inchado, e com um corte médio, isso vai ajudar a aliviar a dor, e parar esse pequeno sangramento.

Tenten- Aqui esta.

Sakura- Obrigada- E rapidamente ela o amarra no braço de Itachi, Ino se mordia de inveja, e Hinata, Neji, Kiba e Shino que até agora estava alheio a tudo aquilo até agora analisavam aquilo com certa admiração. Terminado o serviço Sakura sorri para Itachi e se levanta o ajudando a fazer o mesmo.

Sakura- Desculpe-nos por tudo, mas vocês também tem que reconhecerem a culpa que tiveram no começo da briga.

Itachi- E reconhecemos por isso pedimos desculpa.

Sakura- Bom agora temos que ir, prazer em conhece-los embora a situação não foi uma das mais propicias creio eu, mas mesmo assim, foi um prazer.

Ela e seus amigos se retiraram do local após pagar a conta e o estrago feito por Naruto, Itachi observava Sakura e deu um leve sorriso.

Itachi - Essa garota é muito interessante.

Oieee.

Bem esta a fic que fiz com a ajuda de vocês, espero que tenham gostado, este é somente o primeiro capitulo, logo viram os demais.

Por favor mandem review falando o que acharam, pois o segundo capitulo não será postado enquanto não tiverem me falado das suas opiniões.

Beijos LSMASK.


	4. O que cada um achou

Capitulo dois O que cada um achou.

Olá aqui estou eu com mais um capitulo da fic que agora tem um nome.

Espero que gostem deste capitulo.

... – fala.

...- pensamento.

Estavam indo a caminho da mansão da Haruno, Sakura como havia dito levou Naruto para sua casa, e lhe providenciaria roupas novas, todos decidiram acompanha-los, já que a sorveteria terminou em um desastre, talvez um chá na casa da amiga cairia bem, ao menos ali não haveria ninguém para implicar com eles.

**Naruto – Arigato Sakura-chan, e desculpa por tantos problemas.**

**Sakura – Que isso, não foi nada, alem disso você é meu amigo, não tem por que agradecer.**

**Naruto – Como eu o invejo Gaara, você é tão sortudo por ter a Sakura-chan como namorada, eu quero alguém como ela. **

**Gaara – Se depender de você isso é quase que impossível.**

**Gaara se aproxima de Sakura e a abraça por trás, a beijando de leve no pescoço, adorava sentir o perfume dela. Ela por sua vez lhe sorri docemente, adorava sentir o namorado perto dela, mostrando esse carinho que somente era para ela, e ninguém mais.**

**Naruto – E porque você diz isso?**

**Tenten – Isso esta mais na cara do que barba Naruto, todos nós sabemos que apesar de você fazer sucesso com as garotas, você sempre as acaba afastando de ti, ou por que se enjôo dela, ou porque descobre que ela não é para você, ou por que descobre que ela só que ficar com você por causa do dinheiro, assim como acontece com todos nós.**

**Temari – Todos virgula, meu irmão e Sakura são namorados e nenhum se aproveita do dinheiro do outro, eles são é sortudos, se apaixonaram um pelo outro.**

**Sakura – Mas vocês conseguirão um amor assim como o meu, e do Gaara-kun.**

**Sakura se vira para Gaara e o beija apaixonadamente, este a corresponde da mesma forma, todos os olham com ternura, e felizes por eles.**

**Shikamaru – Será que podemos dormir aqui hoje Sakura?**

**Tenten – Shikamaru não podemos importunar assim a nossa amiga.**

**Naruto – Boa Shikamaru, assim podemos comer o delicioso ramem da Sakura-chan.**

**Temari – Como se já não bastasse um ainda tem o outro querendo que ela cozinhe.**

**Sakura – Mas será um prazer, vocês sabem que eu adoro cozinhar para todos, mas é claro que mais ainda para o meu amor.**

**Gaara – Mas mesmo assim não podemos te incomodar desta forma.**

**Sakura – Nada disso, Naruto e Shikamaru tiveram uma boa idéia, mesmo que eu saiba que a idéia do Shikamaru venha da preguiça que ele sente de voltar para casa e a de Naruto da sua grande fome, eu gostei delas.**

**Naruto – Sakura-chan eu te amo, quem melhor do que você para nos entender? Casa comigo?**

**Naruto estava tentando abraçar Sakura, mas Gaara o impedia.**

**Gaara –Naruto para o seu bem saia de perto da minha namorada, agora.**

**Shikamaru – É bom ter amigas como Sakura, ela sabe como somos e por isso não existem erros de incompreensão, e como ela é muito boa conosco, podemos nos aproveitar da sua doce hospitalidade.**

**Tenten – Mas como vocês são folgados.**

**Sakura – Hahahahahahaha, isso esta muito engraçado, só você mesmo né Shikamaru.**

**Temari – Boiei.**

**Sakura – Não pode existir grupo melhor que o nosso, nos entendemos, fazemos piadas uns com os outros, e apesar das nossas diferenças, somos muito unidos.**

**Tenten – Talvez seja por causa dessa diferença que somos assim, nos adoramos e nos respeitamos, pelo que somos, sem descriminação.**

**Temari – E isso é essencial.**

**Gaara – Esse tipo de laço que criamos não é comum.**

**Naruto – Mas quando se forma, e inquebravél.**

**Shikamaru – É de longe que se vê que seremos amigos por muito tempo.**

**Todos continuam a rir alegremente, estavam felizes por se conhecerem, e por aquela amizade que construíram, o que sentiam uns pelos outros era algo lindo, e que nunca acabaria. Depois de um tempo as meninas se reuniram na cozinha, enquanto os meninos estavam na sala conversando, enquanto elas cozinhavam eles ficavam de boa, já que mais atrapalhavam do ajudavam.**

**Tenten – O que acharam daqueles meninos da sorveteria?**

**Sakura – Não posso opinar muito.**

**Temari – Sakura pare de ser boba, é natural olharmos para outros homens fora os nosso namorado, alem do mais olhar não mata.**

**Sakura – Já que você disse.**

**Tenten – Eu achei aquele menino de olhos perolados um gatinho, apesar do cabelo comprido, e da expressão fria, ele é muito lindo.**

**Temari – Eu não fiquei muito atraída por eles, vocês sabem de quem eu gosto por isso não consegui repara neles.**

**Sakura – Você deveria falar com o Shikamaru logo Temari-chan, ele é um garoto muito bonito e que pode conseguir qualquer garota que quiser.**

**Temari – Eu sei, mas não consigo, eu travo toda vez que tento.**

**Tenten – Não podemos contar para ele o que você sente, isso quem tem que fazer é você mesma, mas se quiser podemos ajudar.**

**Sakura – Somos amigas e vamos te ajudar em tudo que necessitar, mas como também somos amigas do Shikamaru, entenda que vamos estar sempre analisando as coisas para ver quem esta certo e quem esta errado certo?**

**Temari – Quem vê jamais pensaria que você é uma pessoa tão calculistas, às vezes da até medo.**

**Tenten – É verdade, mas deixando isso de lado, nos conte Sakura de quem você se sentiu mais atraída?**

**Temari – É verdade, nos conte.**

**Sakura – Não é bem atraída, mas eu o achei muito lindo.**

**Tenten – Quem, quem?**

**Sakura – É aquele rapaz de quem eu cuidei do ferimento, se lembram?**

**Temari – Sei de quem você fala, é você realmente tem bom gosto, ele é muito lindo, deve ter a mesma idade que o meu irmão, mas não faz o meu tipo.**

**Tenten – É, ele é realmente lindo, mas aposto que é mais frio que aquele outro, não gosto dele.**

**Sakura – O que mais me atraíram nele, foram os seus olhos, eles tinham uma expressão forte e decidida, são misteriosos, e frios, escondem algo muito forte, um sentimento muito forte.- talvez seja tristeza, embora eu espere que não**

**Tenten – Não posso dizer nada por que não os vi, mas se você disse...**

**Temari – Digo o mesmo.**

**As meninas continuaram a conversam enquanto faziam os ramens, nisso os meninos conversavam a respeito das meninas que viram naquele incidente da sorveteria.**

**Naruto – Cara aquela menina de olhos perolados é linda pra caramba.**

**Shikamaru – Naruto quase todas as meninas para você são lindas.**

**Naruto – Mas aquela é diferente, eu sei que é.**

**Gaara – Para mim nenhuma prestava.**

**Shikamaru – Fala isso por que tem a Sakura.**

**Gaara – Não é só por isso, mas elas me pareciam escandalosas.**

**Naruto – Mas a que caiu em mim nem berrou.**

**Gaara – Eu sei disso, mas aquele jeito tímido me da nos nervos.**

**Shikamaru – E a loira.**

**Gaara – Ela até que é bonitinha, mas muito chata berra de mais.**

**Naruto – Mas e você Shikamaru, de qual gostou mais?**

**Shikamaru – Eu nem reparei nelas, a loira só comentei por que ela começou a falar besteira, só por isso, vocês sabem de quem eu realmente gosto.**

**Gaara – Então eu te aconselho a agir logo, minha irmã não é garota que se desperdiça.**

**Shikamaru – Eu sei, mas não sei como me aproximar mais dela.**

**Naruto – Se quiser ajuda.**

**Shikamaru – Eu se que posso contar com vocês.**

**Depois de uma boa conversa eles se juntaram para o jantar, a refeição foi feita com muita diversão, todos riam sem parar, e após esta eles ficaram conversando um pouco mais, e foram dormir, cada um tinha o seu já que a casa era grande, Gaara foi dormir com Sakura, (não levem para o lado pervertido da coisa, eles foram SÓ dormir, e nada mais) eles dormiram abraçados, Gaara embora tivesses os seus desejos por Sakura a respeitava muito, queria que a primeira vez dele fosse especial, e que para isso acontecer tinha que respeitar sua hora.**

**Enquanto o resto do dia acontecia dessa maneira para o grupo de Sakura, o grupo de Itachi foi um pouco diferente.**

**Eles estavam caminhando pelas ruas da cidade, depois daquele incidente, eles resolveram caminhar um pouco.**

**Ino – Aquele grupo quem pensaram que eram para falar daquele jeito conosco?**

**Kiba – Eu não gostei muito deles.**

**Hinata – Mas eles me pareceram ser legais, o garoto loiro e a menina foram gentis comigo, e me ajudaram.**

**Neji – Isso é verdade, eu agi mau naquele momento.**

**Shino – Vocês estavam diferentes isso sim.**

**Neji – Mas que aquele grupo tinha garotas lindas ele tinha, principalmente aquela de cabelos róseos, Itachi o que você achou delas?**

**Itachi – A branquinha de olho claro e a loira eu não achei nada de mais, mas a de cabelos róseos eram muito interessante.**

**Ino – Como você pode achar aquela garota interessante Itachi?**

**Itachi – Achando Ino, eu gostei dos olhos dela, e do seu jeito de ser, ela faz jus à frase nem tudo é como parece ser da para se ver que esconde algo, seus olhos delatam isso.**

**Shino – Não posso dizer nada por que mau vi ela.**

**Neji – Porque não investe nela?**

**Itachi – Ela já deve ter namorado, e provavelmente é aquele ruivinho.**

**Hinata – Isso é uma pena, pois ela faria um belo par com você.**

**Ino – Pena nada, isso é até bom.**

**Kiba – Se eu fosse você esconderia melhor esse seu ciúmes Ino.**

**Ino – E por que?**

**Kiba – Você bem sabe que Itachi odeia garotas ciumentas, alem disse ele e não te pertence.**

**Ino – Eu sei disso, mas mesmo assim...**

**Hinata – Kiba-kun tem razão Ino.**

**Ino – Ta bom eu vejo o que faço a esse respeito depois, mas antes me confessa Hinata, você bem que gostou daquele loiro não?**

**Hinata – Ele é muito lindo, tem um belo sorriso.**

**Ino – Mas que tem uma cara de otário tem, é lindo, mas é burro.**

**Hinata – Não é bem assim, ele só é feliz.**

**Ino – E coloca feliz nisso.**

**O resto do dia eles passaram assim, e quando começou a anoitecer eles se despediram e cada um foi para sua casa dormir...**


End file.
